polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball
Poland-Lithuaniaball |nativename = Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów |founded = 1569 |successor = Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball, Habsburg Austriaball |ended = 1795 (age 226) |image = Kaliningrad - Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.png |caption = Brace yourself. Ottoman is coming |government = Hereditary Monarchy (1569–1573) Elective Monarchy (1573–1791 / 1792–1795) Constitutional Monarchy (1791–1792) |personality = Hussarist. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Poland's and Lithuania's voices. He is also a Sabaton song. |language = Old Polish Lithuanian Latin German Ukrainian Belarusian Russian French |type = Slavic-Baltic |capital = Kraków and Vilnius (1569–1793) Warsaw (1793–1795) |religion = Catholicism Orthodoxy Judaism |friends = Kingdom of Hungaryball HREball Serbiaball Franceball Papal Statesball Denmark-Norwayball Second Bulgarian Empireball |enemies = Kingdom of Prussiaball Russian Empireball Kebab FLAG STEALER TRAITOR!!! |likes = Winged Hussars, , Sabaton, Remove Kebab |hates = Kebab |predecessor = Kingdom of Polandball, Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball |intospace = No but discovered truth about Solar System |bork = Jesus Maria!!! (battle cry) |food = Pierogi, Bigos,Soup the Czernina,St. Martin's Croissant, Kindziuk,more soup Alcohol: Slivovitz łącka, Mead, Beer from Lwówek, |status = Dead, but not for much longer |notes = Remove Kebab Kurwa Mać!!!!!!!!!!!! |reality = Commonwealth Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth}} }}The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball, formally known as Crown of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball, known after 1791 as just the Commonwealth of Polandball, or simply Poland-Lithuaniaball or the Polish Empireball, was a countryball in eastern Europe. His parents were Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball and the Kingdom of Polandball. During the 16th and 17th century, it claimed the clay of several Eastern European countries, including Russian Empireball's clay. He only managed to hold control of Moscowball for two years, and got soon driven out by a siege. They managed to remove kebab and fight off the Ottoman Empireball in 1683 by playing the Winged Hussars song, which created the largest calvary Kebab removing in history. Poland-Lithuaniaball died in 1795 because Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austrian Empireball ambushed and gang-raped him. Polandball and Lithuaniaball broke up so he will probably not come back. Poland-Lithuania represents Poland and Lithuania during their early teenage to young adult years. Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Hungaryball - Good ally, we both removed Kebab * Holy Roman Empireball - We also removed Kebabs * Serbiaball - If I was still around, you would be my best friend. Why? Look at my other friends, we all remove kebab! * Papal Statesball - Pope * USAball - Two of my officers (Tadeusz Kościuszko and Kazimierz Pułaski) helped him in his fight for independence, and he's also friends with my son. Honestly, I barely even know him but whatever. * Polandball - My son. He really misses me because I was of stronk. Don't worry son! Soon I will come and kick Russia's ass for you! Seriously, he's very irrelevant. Neutral * Franceball - Meddled with those pesky Kebabs, but Napoleon helped gib independence! * Electorate of Saxonyball - We were in a personal union but you gave me worst dynasty ever, it was really horrible. Enemies * Russian Empireball - NEVER FORGET 1795!!!! HE TOOK MY EASTERN CLAY!! But I occupied Moscow for 2 years hehe... * Prussiaball - NEVER FORGET 1795! HE TOOK MY WESTERN CLAY! * Swedish Empireball - WE DEFEATED YOU TWICE but with high casualties tho KURWA! * Ottoman Empireball - STOP TRYING TO INVADE EUROPE REMOVE KEBAB FROM EUROPE OR ELSE WE WILL BOMB CONSTANTINOPLE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Got destroyed at Vienna * Austrian Empireball - YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBER! I HELPED YOU KILL KEBAB AND YOU KILLED ME! HOW DARE YOU!!! * Cossack Hetmanateball - HOW DARE YOU REBEL AGAINST ME, we made an agreement but then Russia came and you changed sides kurwa mać. * Crimean Khanateball - YOU RAIDED ME AND SUPPORTED THE COSSACK REBELLION! * Teutonic Orderball - STOP STEALING MUH NORTHERN CLAY IN LIVONIA!!!! * Mongol Empireball - Stopped his invasion with my best przyjaciel! Gallery Ob3uq0id2e631.png|Patriam Magi Malta Magica (artist: hasuminskaya) Ccc5aFp.png Comic (Poland-Lithuania - Poland - Estonia - Belarus - Russia - Latvia).png Lithuania Suicide.png PL26.png F4RXgBv.png 69geqhaab1w11.png Polish_lithunia.png }} zh:波兰立陶宛王国球 ru:Речь Посполитая Category:Polandball Category:Slavic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Europe Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Latviaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Jewish Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Poland-Lithuaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Monarchy Category:East Europe Category:Latin Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:West Slavs Category:Gambiaball Category:Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:Russiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Romaniaball